Roboty nie płaczą
by Blackisz
Summary: Gdy człowiek wybrał pacifista całe podziemie odetchnęło z ulgą z wyjątkiem jednej osoby


**[Roboty nie płaczą]**

* * *

 **Warning: No cześć. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, heheszki XD Będzie druga część do tego, a przynajmniej takie są optymistyczne plany. Kto śledzi aska albo ma mnie na tłiterku w znajomych ten wie, że przepadłam na dobre. Sami rozumiecie nie mogłam pozwolić Mettatonowi za długo na siebie czekać XDDD Jak ktoś nie grał to polecam, gra jest 69/10 8^)**

* * *

Człowiek wybrał pacifista.

Całe podziemie odetchnęło z ulgą, przy okazji niemal krztusząc się słodkim zapachem wolności. Po raz pierwszy udało im się wydostać na powierzchnię. Powoli, z dozą niepewności, stawiali kroki, jednak ufali swojemu przyjacielowi, który wielokrotnie z ogromną determinacją upewniał ich co do swoich dobrych chęci. Rześkość powietrza, ciepłe promienie słońca i wielobarwny krajobraz były niemal uzależniające. Świat okazał się piękniejszym miejscem niż mogli sobie to wyobrazić. Radości nie było końca – jedynym niezadowolonym z całego zajścia był Mettaton.

Zanim Alphys sobie o nim przypomniała i dorobiła nowe kończyny, był skazany na samotne gapienie się na jedną ze ścian w jej laboratorium. Co mu było po nowych bateriach skoro bez rąk nawet nie mógł sprawdzić nowości w sieci? Co się działo z jego programem po druzgoczącej porażce? Czy nadal miał swoich oddanych fanów? A co jeśli spadnie mu przez nieplanowaną przerwę oglądalność? Odcięty od jakichkolwiek informacji, powoli zapadał się w środku, czując jak ucisk po lewej stronie staje się niemal nie do zniesienia.

Gdy już mógł z powrotem się poruszać, pierwszym co zrobił było wyjście na powierzchnię, jednak w odróżnieniu od reszty, wiedział że w jego przypadku to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nie był potrzebny światu, w którym gwiazd telewizji było więcej niż przewodów w jego ciele. Nie chciał stać się jednym z wielu, pragnął być niezastąpiony tak jak wcześniej.

Tylko, że podziemie opustoszało. Nie było nikogo kto nadal czekałby na jego codzienne przedstawienia. Oglądalność już dawno osiągnęła poziom równy zeru. Gdyby znalazła się chociaż jedna osoba, która nadal chciałaby go oglądać to dałby radę ciągnąć to dalej. Jednak teraz nic już nie miało sensu. Artysta bez publiczności staje się nikim. Postanowił usunąć się w cień, tylko to mu pozostało.

Obawiał się wrócić do Waterfall do rodzinnego domu. Bał się, że to wszystko go przerośnie i w ostateczności do końca złamie. Lecz nadal miał w pamięci telefon, który dostał od Napstablooka tuż po przegranej walce z człowiekiem. Niepewnie wypowiedziane słowa, tląca się w oddali obietnica i irracjonalne ciepło, które napełniło go nadzieją, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone.

Widok jego mieszkania był przytłaczający w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu i nawet piękny, różowy kolor nie potrafił odpędzić posępnych myśli. Porozrzucane na podłodze i pokryte kurzem pamiętniki wbiły mu w ciało miliony zimnych igiełek, które boleśnie wrzynały się coraz głębiej w ciało, przy każdym kolejnym mrugnięciu. To, że był robotem wcale nie oznaczało, że nie czuł bólu. Może nie tak bardzo jak reszta, ale nadal było to bardzo nieprzyjemne.

Nie chciał zostać sam.

To prawda, że porzucił kuzyna jako pierwszy. Jego własny egoizm był ważniejszy, nie wspominając już o pragnieniu posiadania ciała, które w pełni pozwoliłoby mu się rozwinąć, a raczej zaspokoić własne żądze. Nie patrzył się wtedy za siebie, porzucił wszystko aby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Ale teraz nie chciał nawet myśleć, że przez to będzie musiał doświadczyć samotności. Nie było gorszej kary od zapomnienia.

Odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc dłużej na to patrzeć i zamaszystym krokiem, zaczął zmierzać w stronę drugiego mieszkania. Mieszkania o wiele bardziej posępnego, niemal zlewającego się z otoczeniem. Mieszkania tak bardzo do niego nie pasującego. Mieszkania, które okazało się być puste.

Nikt na niego nie czekał.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, błagając w duchu, aby to był tylko zły sen.

Ale nikt nie przyszedł.

Coś w środku ścisnęło go na tyle mocno, że zwaliło go to z nóg. Bez słowa osunął się po ścianie, mogąc jedynie poddać się temu wypalającemu uczuciu. W gardle stanęła mu zimna gula, ręce drżały, a lewa strona bolała tak mocno, jakby ktoś rozrywał ją na strzępy gołymi rękami. Smutek był tak wielki, że niemal się od niego dusił, niemrawo łapiąc coraz krótsze i płytsze oddechy.

Zapomniał o ważnej rzeczy.

Duchy potrafiły płakać.

Roboty już nie.


End file.
